


Amnesiphobia

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: He can’t tell him ‘I told you so’ ; that feels too cruel, to a boy who doesn’t know what he’s being ‘told’ about at all.





	

There’s a clear lack of recognition in his eyes, visible to all who know Sora at all ; celestial hues, which used to shine for him, now ring dull with confusion and curiosity. It hurts, to see Sora this way ( hurt, an amnesiac, not remembering him and just him ) because of previous ‘ventures he’d warned him about.

He can’t tell him ‘I told you so’ ; that feels too cruel, to a boy who doesn’t know what he’s being ‘told’ about at all —- and Sora is well aware of it, somehow, that he should know this young man and doesn’t.

‘I don’t know you,’

Sora’s Look had said, the moment Riku had rushed to his side upon hearing of his predicament,

‘but I feel like I should.’

Like my heart should.

They’d talked, a little bit, Sora had explained what he’d been told about what had happened —- he remembered everyone else ; Kairi, Donald, Goofy, even Master Yen Sid—-  
But when it came to Riku—-

‘—– I guess I knew you too, right? Kairi said something about it.’

And it hurts.  
It’s a good thing Riku’s used to holding in the pain and sadness, amongst other things.

“You sure there’s nothing you can tell me? Anything at all?”

As far as speaking, Riku’s sure he’s done all he can ( his throat feels hoarse, dry, in pain, along with the rest of him ) but he knows it’s just Sora’s way of trying, really trying, to remember. He appreciates that much, at least.

But still ; he has to pass it off with a small shrug.

“It’s not really something I can tell….”

“Then show me,”

The determination in Sora’s tone is admirable, the way he glances up at Riku from his bedside painful - the stars glitter in his eyes like exposed gemstones ; dull with rarity, not having been mended ( memories not restored ) and polished to their full potential,

“C’mon! I wanna try remember, Riku!”

Hearing him speak his name without the same tone behind it ( it’s a small lilt, but it’s something Riku himself has always noticed ) and now, it’s just that - a name, with no consequence, no meaning to the one speaking it.  
He’s hesitant, of course, because he’s not sure if this Sora ( not his Sora ) has any real idea about what involvement they’d been in—-  
For all he knew, this Sora could still have that crush on Kairi and nothing more.

—– And yet, the way he’s staring at him, a fixed gaze that refuses to lift without an answer he deems worthy—–  
Well ; some things never change.

So he does as asked, places the younger’s chin between his fingers —- and kisses him, as he’s used to, full on the lips and brimming with all the love he can ever possibly give. Warmth surges through him, but again - it’s somehow empty, much like everything else in this exchange has been.

“—- Anything?”

And when they part - celestial hues in front of him crack and shatter his heart.

“….. no ; nothing. I ——- I’m sorry.”


End file.
